


eschew obfuscation

by Knightblazer



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Shameless Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblazer/pseuds/Knightblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where sleeping with Bruce Banner has some unintended side effects. (PWP, pretty much)</p>
            </blockquote>





	eschew obfuscation

**Author's Note:**

> Edited slightly since then, the original was written for [a prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38493929#t38493929) on avengerkink that goes as follows:
> 
> _Bruce has gone without sex for a long time before he meets Tony. By method of author's choice (drugs, it being all in Bruce's head, whatever), they overcome Bruce's hang-ups and start sleeping together._
> 
> _Only there are some... adjustments as Bruce's libido comes back to life. One of them is that he has some intense wet dreams. Tony, who sometimes wakes up in time to witness this, finds it unbearably hot to watch Bruce build up and then come in his sleep._
> 
> _Bonus: Bruce mumbles Tony's name while obviously in the grips of a one such dream._
> 
>  
> 
> Porn is very much not something I am good at but I gave it a shot since I had the words for it in my head, so I hope you guys enjoy. Title of the fic comes from [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/), with the prompt for 15th September 2013.

It happened, like so many other things that had happened in their lives, with an accident. Kind of.

It had only been about two weeks since he and Bruce had this… thing. Arrangement. Agreement. Friends with benefits thingamajig. Something along those lines. Considering how before that had been literally nothing but months and _months_ of waiting and deciding if trying to be forward to Bruce was a good thing or would send him fleeing back to India or Africa or whatever third-world shithole he had been in before.

But that wasn’t the point. The point was that he waited for a long time—much longer than anybody would give him credit for, including Pepper who had apparently expected him to jump Bruce’s bones the moment they ended their relationship on amiable terms—before finally deciding to hell with it and directly show Bruce what he wanted. To his utter surprise and delight, Bruce had returned the gesture and then some other things. Some very good other things, most of which Tony showed to Bruce because it had been an _astronomically_ long time since Bruce had gotten some and Tony was determined to reacquaint him to the glorious world of sex. Specifically sex with Tony Stark.

Bruce clearly had no qualms with that, as far as he could tell. If anything he seemed to like it a hell lot more than Tony ever thought he would, because every time they were in bed doing the horizontal tango Bruce would very actively let Tony know just how good he was making him feel. It looked like all that shyness and charming, gentle smiles had been a façade all this time. Not that Tony could complain about that.

So. Two weeks into their _Thing_ and that’s when Tony witnesses it happening. 

He hadn’t meant to see it, really—he woke up in the middle of the night because he had the sudden urge to take a piss and scurried off to the bathroom to do so. Thank god he had the sense to have bathrooms installed in every room, because Tony felt like his bladder was going to burst at any moment then. 

Anyway. Piss taken, Tony returned back into the bedroom and had just clambered back into bed when he heard The Noise. (Yes, it deserved the capitals.)

It was negligible at first, easily ignorable, but no sooner after Tony had shut his eyes did the sound come _again_ and this time it was louder. And recognizable as well, because he heard that sound every time while he was fucking Bruce into the bed.

It was the sound of Bruce moaning.

Tony opened his eyes again and stilled, debating if he should pinch himself to see if he was actually imagining things because maybe this was just some giant sex dream in his mind and he was actually asleep and—oh, yeah, there was that moan again. Tony loved that moan. Just hearing it made him hot and if it wasn’t creepy Tony would have long asked JARVIS to record that moan so he could listen to it every time he jerked off without Bruce around to relieve him.

Bruce let out another moan then, reminding Tony that yes, Bruce Banner was moaning in his sleep and if the way he was shifting in bed was of any indication, he was having a wet dream. 

Tony pinched himself for good measure to actually make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

The pinch hurt.

Not dreaming, then.

Tony winced and rubbed at the spot where he pinched himself as he continued to watch Bruce, watching the way he was shifting around clearly in need of relief, still moaning quite audibly. A hell of a turn on, if Tony had to say anything about it. And he was the guy who was turned on by many things.

Logically the _right_ thing to do here was to wake Bruce up, but then again logic and Tony Stark were never said to work in tandem. Besides, it would be rude to make him up from what was clearly a very good dream and who was Tony Stark to stop a man from having a good time, even if it came from a dream. As long as it was featuring him and not say, Rogers and _wow_ that was an image he _did not_ need to have in his head right now because seeing Bruce here was so much better than imagining Rogers’s patriotic ass.

Yet another moan from Bruce, this one even louder than before and Tony was kind of glad that there was nobody else in this place because explaining this over breakfast to the other Avengers was going to be awkward as hell. Not for him, for Bruce because Tony had long discarded any semblance of shame that he might have had. Bruce may be a sexy thing in bed but that didn’t exactly translate well to everything else out of the bed (besides science, science was different). Tony was trying to work on that, but it still needed time before it could get anywhere.

Bruce turned over then, facing Tony where it had been his back before and now he could see just how attractive Bruce was right there and then. His mouth was slack and open, his eyes shut although Tony could see them moving under his eyelids and Tony watched as Bruce clutched his fists around the sheets, hips jerking unconsciously as he tried to rub his very obviously aroused cock against the mattress.

Tony had to admit, it was hard to not get affected by the sight before him. Bruce was so controlled in almost everything in his life that it seemed like the only time he could let go was during sex, and now seeing him lose it in his dreams was pretty hot. It was almost like seeing a porno of Bruce masturbating, except for the fact that Bruce had no idea he was actually doing it.

…okay, that was admittedly a mildly creepy thought. Moving on now.

Bruce continued to try and rub himself off while in the depths of whatever wet dream was playing in his mind, and while he watched Tony debated if he should just shuck off his boxers and just jerk off because trying to ignore his own hard on was kind of a futile exercise. Or maybe he could do that back in the bathroom once Bruce was done because it seemed like he wasn’t going to last for much longer and Tony wanted to watch Bruce come. If anything that would be enough material for him to get off later.

That idea lasted up to the moment Bruce stopped moaning and actually started to groan a name out. Not anybody’s name, but _Tony’s_. Which meant that Bruce was dreaming about the both of them doing the deed and yeah, there’s no way he can ignore his own erection now. Not with Bruce saying his name like that and the implications of it.

Tony tugs down his boxers and drops them onto the floor beside the bed, giving his cock an experimental stroke just as Bruce moans out his name again. Yeah, he could totally do this. Tony shifts himself so that he’s right next to Bruce, their bodies nearly touching each other, and he strokes himself again to Bruce’s moans, slowly building up a rhythm. He stares at Bruce’s face, watching the way his expression shifts even in his sleep, seeing how he pants for air as Bruce gets closer and closer to the edge and right before he hits it Tony jerks his hips forward so that he’s rubbing his cock right against Bruce’s own through the other man’s underwear, and that’s all it takes to set him off.

Watching Bruce come is always amazing, and this time is no exception too—Tony hears the hitch in Bruce’s breath as he loses it, the way his hips stutter as he comes in his underwear, the heat of that pressing against his dick. With a sight like that Tony only needs a few more strokes himself before he comes as well, spilling over his hand and onto the sheets with a silent cry, feeling his entire body shiver at the ripple of pleasure that comes afterward.

Tony has to close his eyes after that to take a moment and catch his breath, but while he does that he feels the bed shifting under him, and then there’s Bruce making a soft and quiet “Um”.

He opens his eyes to see Bruce staring at him with some form of mortified expression on his face, looking like he’s ready to bolt off at any moment. Tony can’t have that, of course, so he just plasters a shameless grin on his face and assures him easily. “Don’t worry about it. In fact, considering how sex with me is apparently so good that you’re even dreaming about it, I’m going to take it as a compliment.”

Bruce, of course, only presses a hand against his face. “Oh god,” he mumbles in what is clearly out of embarrassment, and that is not what Tony wants to see right now after what just happened. So he decides it’s high time he gets Bruce out of his mortified phase. 

“So while we’re both clearly in our fun refractory periods,” Tony starts, reaching over to grab one of Bruce’s wrists and pin it down to the mattress, rolling Bruce over to the flat of his back so that Tony can straddle his waist. He smirks once he’s done so, easily noticing the way how Bruce’s eyes were getting dark again. “Think you can tell me what your awesome dream about me was? I wouldn’t mind re-enacting it for you.”


End file.
